


Lost to Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Profiler
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes winning also means losing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to Him

He watched her go.  He knew as she walked out the door that she was gone for good. She wouldn't be coming back.  Not this time.  Tom's Death, Coop's death, her multiple kidnappings at Jack's hands, she'd always come back.  She had him.  She had her mission to find Jack.

But not now.  Her mission ended when she pulled the trigger.  Killing Jack, however, had killed a part of her.  Even in death, Jack-of-all-Trades had won.  He may not have turned her into his perfect match but he'd succeeded in isolating her from the people who loved her.  From him.


End file.
